It Aint Over
by onethousandpairings
Summary: the reunion will be expected but still a total shock


**It Ain't Over**

**A/N: OH MY GOD HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE I'VE BEEN ON?! It's been 2? 3 Years? I'm so sorry guys! But in that time I got to see BTR and Austin Mahone. And I've also been a little depressed. But I'm not here to go on about what's been happening in my life. I'm here to write stories, and that's what I'm going to do.**

The Big Time Rush boys all jumped out of bed when they got the call on a Sunday morning in early March. They all couldn't believe it. They got dressed and grabbed their jackets, kissed Momma Knight and Katie goodbye.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Carlos Garcia exclaimed as he jumped into the limo behind his bandmates.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" James Diamond said as he pulled his seatbelt across his body.  
"After a year of sitting and waiting, we're finally going back to work." Logan Mitchell, the brains of the group, said as he strapped himself in and pulled out a book.

It felt amazing to finally go back to work. They had their fans worried to death. The fandom had been frantic for answers after the bands last tour. Would there be another tour? Will there be any more music? Was this the end of the journey? Dozens of rumors had broken out since then.

The boys spent the ten minute ride talking about how much they missed recording and touring. The truth was they weren't expecting a break this long. There wasn't even supposed to be a break. When they reached the studio they jumped out, thanked the driver, and scrambled into the building. Gustavo and Kelly were waiting for them. Gustavo had a stack of lyric sheets on the table next to him.

"DOGS! How nice to see you again." Gustavo said, Sarcasm in his voice. Kelly elbowed him in the ribs. He winced

"Yeah great to see you to." Kendall rolled his eyes at the larger man.

The boys grabbed a sheet of music. They sat in beanbag chairs that lay against the wall. They look over the 2 page long song.

A few minutes later, the boys looked up at their producer.

"Nice song, Gustavo." Logan was the first to speak up, "I think our fans will like this."

"Fans? You still have fans?" Gustavo smirked.

"Yeah, surprising isn't it?" James smirked back.

Logan slapped James' arm playfully. A few hours later the boys were ready to record. They jumped into the recording booth. Gustavo plopped down in the seat behind the glass. He grabbed the headphones and put them on. The music started playing. It took a few hours to get it right but they finally got it.

"Alright boys. I think you can take a break." Kelly said after the music had stopped. Gustavo paid no attention to the hoarse voices of the 4 boys who stood in the booth. They took their headphones off and walked out the door, to the lounge. Carlos pulled out his new iPhone 6.

"Should we give some hints to our fans?" he asked.

"Nahhh lets keep them wondering!" Kendall exclaimed. He brushed his hair away from his emerald eyes. In the past year, Kendall decided to grow his hair back out, like it had been a few years back.

"That's mean Kendall." James said.

"Yeah, I mean, they have been waiting a year." Logan added.

"Oh fine" Kendall gave in. he stuck his lower lip out and playfully pouted. Carlos typed away on his phone. A minute later he was still typing.

"God, Carlos, haven't you reached the limit yet?" James exclaimed.

"Nope!" Carlos cheerfully said. He pressed 'Send' and a swoosh was heard. The tweet had been sent. Carlos started scrolling through his feed. He suddenly burst out saying "LOGAN, YOU ALREADY GAVE THEM A HINT?!"

Logan Snickered. "Yeah. You were taking too long."

"Logan, You actually tweeted something?" Kendall remarked

"Yeah.."

"Amazing"

They all laughed.

"Oh well look who's going crazy." James said as he scrolled through his twitter.

An Instagram notification popped up on Carlos and James' phones. Kendall had tagged them in a photo. They tapped the pop up. A Picture of Carlos, James, and Logan popped up on their screen. The caption read 'Making music with my bros. Great to be back in the studio.'

James and Carlos smiled. They all opened their twitters and they all sent out one more tweet that read

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'We Told You It Wasn't Over'

**A/N: 2 years and this is what I write. I'm sorry it's not my best. A Doctor Who fanfic should be coming soon so if you like Doctor who keep your eyes open for that**


End file.
